Free Will
by Capitaine Pickle
Summary: Tony wants to keep his identity as Iron Man a secret. In order to do that, he builds a sophisticated AI designed specifically for his armour. The armour, however, takes its role as Tony Stark's bodyguard a bit too far, showing oddly protective and possessive behaviour. This is far from pleasing Steve, who thinks the armour is controlled by some mysterious pilot.


**Disclaimer: **Marvel stuff belongs to Marvel.

**Pairing:** Steve/Tony + one-sided Armour/Tony

**Note:** Based off from the movie and the Sentient Armour arc in the comics.

**Warning:** Come play, toys, first times, probably unrealistic, very lengthy sex scene, very dirty sex, and all that good stuff.

* * *

**Free Will**

Save the world. Apparently, people in this time period still needed Captain America to do that. Really, you'd think the Earth would learn and stop getting involved in intergalactic-dimensional-whatever shit. He couldn't help but feel grateful for it though, as awful as this sounded. If not, he'd have no purpose, no reason to live.

''So this doctor Banner tried to duplicate the serum.'' He stated, looking at the files on the semi-transparent, technological device that had been provided to him -he couldn't remember how it was called. He had been grateful for the serum, still was, but to think it would lead to such disaster made him feel guilty.

''A lot of people did; you were the world's first super hero.'' Coulson informed with a kind of pride that made Steve smile. A super hero. He didn't think he could get used to being called that, but if it inspired good in people... well, why not.

Steve ran his finger swiftly across the digital screen to switch to the next file, the next ''Avenger'', as the SHIELD called their little team. He rose a curious brow at the picture before him: some sort of red and gold robot with extreme minimal information... if this could be called information at all:

ID: Iron Man

Occupation: Bodyguard

Employer: Anthony Stark

''Stark...'' He murmured to himself in disbelief and, he had to admit, a certain degree of happiness. He knew Howard had died... he didn't know he had a son though. He quickly switched file again and saw the picture of Howard's son; there was no doubt about it. The resemblance was striking. Seeing the picture somehow made him realize how long he had been frozen... the man, Anthony Stark, was surely in his forties. He was extremely handsome though, Steve could not help but notice. His wide brown eyes, even in such a formal picture, radiated with charm and intelligence. Indeed, he was undoubtedly Howard's son._ Finally, _he thought, _a connection... _

''Mister Stark is an Avenger?'' He asked the SHIELD agent sceptically; this Anthony seemed to lack a special ability -aside from high intelligence- that the other members had.

''A consultant, actually.'' Phil informed, eager to be of any use to his hero. ''He's the inventor of the armour Iron Man is wearing. He's extremely intelligent. Fury asked him to help doctor Banner find the cube.'' Steve nodded. He looked forward to meet him.

OoOoO

Tony was in trouble. He often was, but this time, it was getting dangerous. As in, that-time-in-Afganistan kind of dangerous. He had been extremely careful (and lucky) so far to keep his identity as Iron Man a secret from the world. That included Pepper, which was really saying something. And Fury. Or maybe not Fury? You just never know with Fury.

The thing was, if he started to get involved in some sort of super boyscout team as Iron Man AND Tony Stark, he'd better think of something. And quick. It wasn't like appearing in public in a gala or something with his armour in toe, controlled by some basic algorithms Tony had programmed in the armour's system. He also had Jarvis answer in Iron Man's place if ever people talked to the armour so it would look like someone was actually in there. Sometimes he even got Rohdey to fill in, claiming that his usual pilot couldn't make it. But no doubt that SHIELD and the team would expect both of them to participate simultaneously in the same space; Tony being absent every time the Iron Man is present, or vice versa, would quickly give away his secret. And that simply won't do.

Fortunately, he's been working on something for a while now, and he knew he was getting close. He just hoped it wouldn't be ready too late.

OoOoO

Steve found Iron Man to be extremely quiet. He supposed interaction wasn't really expected during their first encounter (fight) with Loki, but even afterwards, as they were carried away towards the Helicarrier, the Iron Man barely said a word during the whole ride. He seemed exactly like what he looked; a robot.

Then Thor happened. Here again, nothing much. Battle. And back in the Helicarrier.

And then, finally, Tony Stark appeared. When he saw the man enter, Steve felt a light flutter in his stomach. The man walked in the way Steve imagined Hollywood celebrities walked on the red carpet; confident, getting all the attention and somewhat overwhelming. He babbled on about things Steve lacked the proper PhDs to understand, and strolled about the place like he owned it. A part of him found this unnerving... but the other -especially seeing how Tony was obviously knowledgeable and a great asset to the team- envied and admired him.

Behind Tony, never leaving more than a meter between them, was Iron Man, his bodyguard, as silent and cold as ever. The contrast was flagrant, to say the least.

''Finally, someone who speaks English.'' Tony exclaimed, walking towards Dr. Banner and offering his hand. The two scientists warmly shook hands and exchanged a few compliments about their respective works and essays. Instantly, Steve stood up, slightly startling everyone in the proximity, and even himself.

''Mister Stark.'' He said awkwardly after clearing his throat. He walked towards the shorter man -much shorter man, Steve noted to himself, somewhat surprised considering Howard had been fairly tall- and offered his own hand. Tony blinked and hesitated for a fragment of a second, then shook hands.

''Captain.'' He smiled.

''It's a pleasure to meet you.'' Steve admitted, which seemed to surprise Tony. Tony looked at him, slightly confused, then his eyes darkened a little. Steve did not take this as a good sign.

''Ah, yes. You knew my father.'' Steve, confused by the reaction, only nodded, not knowing what to say.

OoOoO

Later, when he saw Tony and Bruce working together and obviously getting along together so well, Steve felt the urge to do something (he may or may not have been stalking them). When he heard Tony invite Bruce over at his tower, and when he started teasing him, was when Steve actually took action.

So he interrupted them, very rudely, and started to reprimand Tony.

''Is everything a joke to you?'' Steve snapped.

''Funny things are.'' _Smartass._

''Threatening the security of everyone on this ship isn't funny.'' Oops... Steve turned to Bruce. ''No offence doctor.''

''Is fine, is fine... huh, I'll just...'' He took an electronic tablet in his arms and walked towards the door. ''I just wanna check something with Fury and hopefully when I come back whatever's going on between you two will be taken care of.'' Steve watched him leave; he hadn't expected this.

''What's your problem?'' Tony's suddenly serious tone brought him back to his attention. He blinked, confused for a second, then frowned. Before he could say something back, Tony continued. ''Seriously, who's creating a stressful environment here for doctor Banner, do you think?''

''You-''

''He wouldn't be on this ship if he couldn't handle a little poke, for god's sake.'' Tony growled. ''No, it's everyone's suspicion and fear... and things like what you just said. That's what most dangerous for him.'' Steve looked away, knowing what Tony just said was true. He hadn't meant to say this. He just wanted... he turned back to Tony. His brown eyes were still piercing him like daggers, and that's it... that's exactly the opposite of what he had wanted.

''I didn't mean what I said.'' Steve admitted. That softened Tony's eyes. Steve had to hold back his sigh of relief.

''He doesn't even like being here. No need to make things worse, is all.'' Tony sighed, going back to his work. Steve looked around, standing there awkwardly.

''Where's Iron Man?'' Tony looked at him, a little wide eyed.

''Huh. Recharging the armour.''

''Oh.'' Steve replied. ''And he's not joining us while he does that?''

''Nope.'' Tony said, looking back at his screen. ''He wants to keep his identity secret, so he never shows his face.''

''I see.'' Steve tried to come up with something else to say. He walked slowly towards Tony. ''So uh...''

OoOoO

Steve was uber screwed. His awkward attempts at bonding with Tony always half failed. And the worst thing was, he kept on trying. And the more he tried, the more he realized... damn, he was starting to fall for the guy.

So after all that whole adventure with Loki and the SHIELD, and once all the Avengers had moved into Tony's Mansion (though Tony insisted it wasn't his but the team's), Steve started to investigate... things.

First, he googled (his new favourite thing after his shield) things about this era. More particularly, homosexuality. Apparently, it wasn't so bad anymore and it was apparently okay to be in a gay relationship. Which, for Steve's sake, was good. Second, he started to get a little more specific... and from research to research... from links to links... from videos to videos... well, it started to get very... educational. And then he came across that particular video in which this tall blond was pounding into that shorter brunet and daaaammmnn.

He really, really wanted to do that to Tony. He couldn't deny it, his dick had betrayed him barely a few minutes after the video started.

The problem was, even if Tony wasn't in a relationship right now, as far as he knew, the guy was as straight as raw spaghetti.

So he took everything he was allowed to take: as much contact during training as possible (he might be enjoying pinning Tony repeatedly to the ground a bit too much), he spent as many meals with him as he could... all that good stuff.

The problem was, Steve knew that soon it wouldn't be enough anymore.

Iron Man would be a problem, too. The couple of times Iron Man was around Tony, he got this unspeakably bad feeling. It was a bit similar to what he felt when Tony was around Bruce (which Steve recognized as jealousy), but it was more than that. He felt like Iron Man was protecting Tony from everyone else around him. Which was ridiculous. Seriously, that guy took his job as bodyguard way too seriously.

''So you've seen what Iron Man looks like, right?'' Steve asked out of the blue when he and Tony were lunching alone together in the kitchen.

''Of course.'' Tony said, swallowing a mouthful. ''I wouldn't let just anybody pilot my suit.'' Steve growled internally at that.

''So he must be pretty special.'' He said in a low voice. Suddenly, Tony's eyes had a sort of mischievous sparkle in them. It made Steve feel even worse.

''Hell yeah. He's pretty fucking bright, and handsome too, hahaha!'' Tony laughed loudly then suddenly stopped when he realized Steve had been gritting his teeth. Tony blushed, embarrassed, and ate the rest of his lunch in silence.

Steve too. He was too busy being angry at Iron Man. He looked like such a cold asshole around everyone... but apparently he was a real charmer when alone with Tony... Those comments Tony made... and that blush. Fuck! He had to act, and quick!

OoOoO

At first, Steve wondered why Tony stayed at the Mansion with the rest of the Avengers. Iron Man not being there was no surprise; if the man wanted to keep his identity a secret, then obviously, he wasn't going to be walking around in armour all day and night. Tony's presence though, he didn't know what to make of it.

But as time passed, Steve realized just how important Tony was for the Avengers. He wasn't just a sponsor or contributing to intel/research, but on top of his time at Stark Industries, Tony also spent a lot of time working for _them_: He programed new training sequences in the combat room, invented some new arrows for Clint, worked some new updates on Iron Man's armour... The more he got to know Tony, the more Steve realized how ridiculously selfless Tony was.

And that did nothing to help Steve's infatuation. Every time he saw Tony coming out into the kitchen after hours and hours in the lab, looking tired -in daze- and holding his cup of coffee with a slightly trembling hand... Steve just wanted to carry him to bed and kiss him to sleep.

Tony had been working particularly intensively lately; it showed the most during their training together. Tony was easier to manhandle.

''Going out?'' Steve asked curiously when he saw Tony looking fantastically handsome in own of his black suit. It wasn't his most formal attire; he didn't have a tie or a bow, but the slight casual touch made him look even more attractive to Steve.

''Yup.'' Tony said as he put on his coat. ''There's a congress I want to attend in the Javits Center.'' He added, smiling back to Steve. Steve looked around worriedly.

''Isn't Iron Man coming with you?'' Tony seemed a bit thrown off at first, then chuckled.

''Nah, no need for Iron Man to come just for a little convention.''

''But he's your bodyguard!'' Steve protested, perhaps a little too eagerly. Tony looked at him with wide eyes.

''Yeah, but I bring him when I think I need him. This isn't a Stark Event, or a dangerous place full of my competitors or something. Plus, I'm training with you remember? It's specifically for taking care of myself when Iron Man isn't around.'' Tony concluded, buttoning his black wool coat and grabbing a red scarf, which covered him up to his lips. Steve swallowed; he kinda wanted to be that scarf and felt pathetic because of it.

''Can I come then?'' Steve heard himself saying. Tony looked back at him, surprised and -Steve dared to hope that was it- a little blush appeared across his cheek. Though Steve couldn't tell why, it looked more like a blush of actual embarrassment and worry than something cuter like bashfulness. Steve gulped; had he been too bold? Had he said something wrong?

''Sure thing, cap.'' Tony said, smiling slightly and regaining his normal caramel coloured skin, which, by the way, Steve had been dreaming about a lot lately.

At these words, Steve literally ran to his room to dress appropriately; he was still in his track suit and if he was going to play bodyguards, he needed to dress appropriately.

OoOoO

During almost the entire time Happy drove them to the Javits Center, Tony could feel Steve's eyes all over him. They hadn't said anything yet, which was surprising when Tony is involved; usually people blamed him for never shutting the fuck up. But Steve's insistence for Tony to be accompanied worried him, truth to be told. He wasn't sure about it why at first, but when Steve asked to come, it clicked.

The avengers -or at least Steve- thought he was weak. And that hurt Tony's ego. A lot. Because, Christ, he was Iron Man! He's awesome! He could kick alien ass anytime! And now Steve doesn't want him to go to a little nerdy science & tech fair on his own? Man. It really bugged him, but he knew he couldn't say anything about it. He sighed. A little too loud.

''Tony.'' He heard Steve say, then he felt Steve's big, warm hand on his shoulder. This surprised him and he turned to face Steve. ''Did I say something wrong?'' Tony blinked. Actually thought for a second, then couldn't help himself:

''I can take care of myself.'' Fuck, he sounded like a child. Steve was looking at him with a little smile like he didn't think he could take care of himself but wasn't going to say anything about it. Despite himself, he felt his cheek heat up like they had before leaving the mansion.

''I know.'' Steve chuckled. ''It just that... if something happened to you I'd never... we'd never forgive ourselves. You're part of our team, Tony. You're an Avenger too. I can't imagine any precaution to keep you safe unnecessary.'' Steve took his hand back.

Tony had mixed feelings about this declaration. On the one had, it didn't make him feel less weak and less of a burden for the Avengers (Even though he know it's not true! He doesn't need protecting!), but to know that he was so important to them... well, it more than made up for it. He smiled back at Steve, heart warm with an unknown, but tender feeling.

OoOoO

Steve loathed to admit it, but he might be starting to understand why Iron Man had such a unfriendly attitude around Tony and why he always stayed so close to him. It's when Tony was in a public place like the congress that Tony's super powers (really, it seemed to be the most appropriate term for Steve) of charms and attraction unfolded to its full extent. Tony just had that special ability to smile, laugh, talk... _exist_ in a way that brought people to him like bees to flowers. They seemed to feed off Tony, and Steve was seriously, seriously getting annoyed. And jealous and possessive.

He noticed that when he stayed real close to Tony and put on his most disagreeable expression, most people actually kept from talking to him, which was good.

But there were some vermin, real cockroaches, who didn't seem affected by Steve's glares at all, which was bad.

Like that man, clinging to Tony like a dog.

''I see, so you're the one who made the reactor of the demonstrator we saw earlier.'' The man nodded and the two scientists kept on talking about whatever. Steve just stood there, a deep frown on his face.

Eventually, he trio went to the dining hall where there was a generous buffet. What's-his-face leaned in -way too close, and he even let his hand brush the small of Tony's back slightly, _that mother fucker_- to tell Tony he'd be right back while they picked around the tables of food.

''That guy is worse than a limpet.'' Steve staid as soon as the man left. Tony turned to him, looking clueless.

''You think? Sure his notion of personal space is a bit off but he's really intelligent.'' He took mini quiche and ate it in one bite. ''But then, you should know by now that intelligent people also usually are weirdos as well. It's the price to pay.'' He winked at Steve, who looked at him with a deadpan expression.

''Seriously, Tony? You, of all people, didn't notice that...'' Steve trailed off. He probably shouldn't even have started that sentence. But it was too late; Tony was waiting for him to continue.

''That what?'' Steve sighed.

''That he's hitting on you.'' Tony was looking at him like he had just said that two plus two equalled three. It was a 'are you retarded?' kind of disbelief.

''The hell Steve?'' Steve figured it was a good opening to see if there was a chance for Tony to enter into a homosexual relationship, but before he could expend, the other guy came back with two drinks he must have gotten from the bar. He handed one to Tony, who thanked him.

And then, to both Steve and the man's surprise, as soon as Tony took a sip, he spit it out, letting a few violent coughs. Steve hurried to Tony's side before the other man and yelled something to the latter; to get water, help, something... _just go away!_ Was all Steve could think. When the man in question left, he brought Tony away from the bewildered and curious stares they were getting, to somewhere more intimate. There was an access to some sort of balcony. Tony protested, insisting that he was fine now, that it was just a little accident, but Steve would hear none of it.

''What happened?'' Steve asked worriedly, keeping his hands firmly on Tony's shoulders. He knew it was a ridiculous thought, but he wondered if the man had slipped something in Tony's dink. Tony stayed silent for a short moment, his look a mixture of ashamed and embarrassed. He sighed, before admitting to Steve;

''The truth is... I'm trying to stay sober now.'' Steve blinked. ''It's a fairly new decision and I am so unused to _not _drink that I panicked when I tasted the alcohol in the drink.''

''A drink won't kill you.'' Steve tried to reason with him. Tony shook his head.

''You don't get it. I'm not good at being reasonable. I'm like my father.'' He didn't look happy to admit it. ''If I stop, it has to be for good.'' Steve's gaze softened at this and, realizing he was still holding Tony, let go of him.

''I see. I can help you. I'll watch out for you.'' Tony only smiled in response. It was a nice smile though, so it satisfied Steve. They turned towards the scenery; a sun set in New York city. After a long, comfortable silence, Tony cleared his throat awkwardly.

''So... um... you really think Andrew was... hitting on me? Wow... I didn't know he was gay.'' The last sentenced was spoken more to himself than to Steve, who chuckled.

''It was pretty obvious.'' Steve knew he had to try to get more information out of Tony; such a golden opportunity won't happen twice. ''Does it bother you now that you know?'' Tony thought for a second.

''Well... I don't know... I'm not sure... I'm not interested, that's for sure, but it takes me a lot to repel me.''

''What do you mean?'' Steve had no idea how to interpret Tony's words... it looked like he would have to be bolder. ''Because it's Andrew or because he's a man?'' Tony looked at him intensely. It looked like he was trying to guess his thoughts on the idea. Steve hopped he didn't look _too_ eager about homosexuality. Especially homosexuality with Tony.

''Both... I think.'' Tony blushed.

''You think?'' Steve laughed. There was still hope.

''I've never been attracted to a man... but I know I'm pretty open and I wouldn't mind trying... I guess...'' He trailed off, the looked at Steve. Tony caught himself staring and quickly looked away, feeling his face warm up. ''If I ever feel attracted.'' Tony muttered. He laughed it off. ''Does it shock you?'' Steve shook his head.

''No.'' But didn't add more. He had what he needed.

OoOoO

Tony was almost there, he could feel it. He had to, because if he didn't find a way to make a good enough AI to control his armour, he'd be screwed. Since Loki, nothing much had happened in New York that had required Iron Man, which was great, but it was bound to happen sooner or later. Sometimes, he would have the armour come out and follow him around the mansion to test what he had done so far, and the results were encouraging. Really, it was only a question of time.

Also, not having an autonomous armour was kind of ruining his sex life. He spent so much time working on it... and hadn't had much time for 'socializing'. And truth to be told, his time in Afghanistan, and more particularly, his encounter with doctor Yinsen... Let's just say that the way he wanted to handle StarK Industries isn't the only thing that had changed. He wanted to change his life: stop drinking for good and, god forbid, have a stable relationship. He knew he needed that; and actually, a stable partner would probably be the key to stop drinking. To accomplish that, Tony knew he needed his armour to be an independent thinker, unlike Jarvis who only obeyed to Tony's commands. He wouldn't be able to live a secret life as Iron Man behind his partner's back.

Speaking of that, Steve was being strangely clingy. And all those questions about Iron Man? Tony wasn't stupid. He knew what this meant:

Steve suspected he was Iron Man. There was no other explanation for his behaviour.

Tony wanted to slap himself every time he thought back about that lunch they had. He had been so careless... He just had to open that damn loud mouth of his and say those stupid things... and judging by Steve's reaction, it probably wasn't even a suspicion anymore. He probably knew he was Iron Man and was angry at him for keeping it a secret.

Tony couldn't help but feel a little guilty about it. The truth was, spending time with Steve made him realize how much he liked him... He didn't want to lie to him. And that made the need for his armour to be autonomous all the more urgent. Steve's strange talk about homosexuality also made him flush every time he thought about it. He couldn't help but wonder if Steve and him could work out, but he knew it was irrational and stupid to think about, so he tried to brush those thoughts aside.

He might need to rush things a little bit. He was beginning to think that this whole project was making him losing his mind little by little.

OoOoO

So, finally, after another week of intense programming, his armour was finally ready. His first true prototype for his sentient armour was ready.

It was time for a test.

There was a gala being help by none other than his best enemy Justin Hammer. Like any gala organized by Hammer, he was invited. Usually, he would ignore the invitation and not let Hammer have the illusion he could impress him with his lame shit... but not this time. Hammer hated him, fuck, he had tried to kill him more than once, which made the gala a bit dangerous to go to... and that just made it the perfect context to test his new sentient armour.

OoOoO

Steve watched Tony get ready for Hammer's gala with an uneasy feeling in his stomach. As per usual, Iron Man was standing close to Tony (way too close to Steve's liking) and completely silent.

''Are you sure you should go, Tony?'' He knew about Hammer and Tony. Really, what was Tony thinking?

''Yeah. There's this new weapon Hammer designed that I'm actually interested in seeing closer up.'' _Bullshit_, Steve thought. He walked closer to Tony; Iron Man fixed his gaze on him.

''I really don't think you should-'' He had extended his arm, meaning to put his hand on Tony's shoulder, but the armour had stopped him and grabbed his arm in a tight grip.

''Don't worry, Mister Rogers.'' The deep synthesized voice said. ''Mister Stark is safe with me. There is nothing I would not do to keep him safe. Do you understand?''

If that wasn't a threat, then Steve was the Queen of England.

OoOoO

There were several tasks that Mister Stark had assigned him for the gala. First, and most importantly, it was to keep him safe from any danger. Second, he was expected to keep Mister Stark from drinking any alcoholic beverages. Third -and these were more tricky, but, as Mister Stark had said, it was to test the more intricate aspect of his sentinel state- if any occasion to 'gently annoy' Hammer presented itself, he was expect to go through with it. Fourthly -again with the intention in testing his artificial judgement- if a female was deemed worthy of him, he should not interfere with a potential budding relationship. Similarly, if the girl was dumb -even if she was ''hot'' As Mister Stark had said- he was expected to scare her away.

The problem was, he didn't think any human being could be worthy of being the partner of his creator. Perhaps he should warn Mister Stark of that faulty program, but it could wait.

For now, he had assignments to carry out.

''So call me, eh?'' A woman in a flashy, revealing red dress told Tony suggestively as she handed him her phone number.

''Sure thing, sugar.'' Tony laughed.

When the woman left Mister Stark's side, Iron Man followed her, without his creator noticing.

''Miss.'' He called. The woman gasped at the robotic voiced and turned toward him. She frowned when she realized it was Mister Stark's bodyguard.

''What do you want?'' She asked rudely.

Unworthy.

''Miss. I will ask you to ignore it if Mister Stark ever gives you a call. If you don't, I will find you and delete you from existence.''

The woman turned white, frozen into place. He concluded this was a success and went back by Mister Stark's side.

And it was a good thing he did, because Hammer was there, talking to him. Apparently, he was sorry for all the things he had done in the past. Yeah, right.

''Here Tony, old friend. Drink this as a token of my sincerity.'' Mister Stark was about to take the offered drink, but he took the glass from him. He ran a quick scan, then squeezed the glass in his armoured hand until it broke into pieces and the liquid fell to the ground. Hammer was looking at him, dumbfounded.

''Mister Stark,'' He started, ''the glass contained a mixture of alcohol and deadly poison. Shall I eliminate him?'' Mister Stark did say he was only to 'gently tease' him, but it seemed to be an illogical and disproportionate punishment. Mister Stark burst out laughing.

''No need for that, Iron Man. I'm used to Hammer's ridiculous antics.'' Mister Stark patted Hammer's shoulder, who looked both scared to death and humiliated. ''Poison, really, Hammer?'' He laughed louder still and turned to Iron Man. ''If you killed him, you'd rob me from the funniest anecdotes to tell Pepper about.''

Robbing any form pleasure from Mister Stark was definitely not in his program.

OoOoO

Tony had put his armour back on stand by mode to add some modifications to his armour's AI. Maybe had had rushed things too much... he still needed to try to integrate the concept of 'reading the atmosphere' to his armour and other such things, but overall, it was a success. He could barely believe it. Almost all he needed now was an alien invasion to test how his armour would fair in battle.

He was a fucking genius. He knew it already, but it still felt good every time he told himself that.

OoOoO

This time, when mister Stark let him out, he could feel -if he was allowed to use that expression- the changes. The new programs he had allowed him more liberty and initiative. Somehow, the new liberty he possessed also made him aware of what he did not have. It also seemed like the bond between him and mister Stark was even stronger.

''Looks like everything's in order.'' Mister Stark said to himself, looking satisfied. This look sparked a positive algorithm in his systems. Mister Stark stood up and stretched. ''I should probably go back upstairs. Steve's probably waiting for me in the gym.'' He murmured to himself. He observed, still, as the man walked towards the elevator.

Steve was a name Iron Man had registered in his ''distrust'' files.

He followed mister Stark.

''Oh, you don't have to follow me, buddy.'' Tony said, but raised an eyebrow as the armour followed him into the elevator still. He did not renew his suggestion; the armour assumed it was out of curiosity, to see what he wanted to do.

As they exited the elevator onto the first floor, Iron Man analyzed, calculated, planned... and something more too; close to what would be called 'thoughts'. The Iron Man's eyes locked onto his creator's skin. He stretched his arm and grabbed mister Stark's own.

''Hey! What are you doing?''

OoOoO

What the fuck?

Steve froze into place. Through a half opened door, he could see Iron Man seizing Tony's arm possessively and bring him closer to him. He saw Iron Man moving his other hand up to Tony's face; Steve forgot everything else. He thought nothing but of the boiling rage and jealousy he was feeling. That son of a-

''My sensors allow me to apply the right pressure on your skin in order not to hurt you.'' He heard the synthesized voice say. Tony was beyond speechless; he looked like Iron Man had gone mad. Steve was literally seeing red as he saw Iron Man move his armoured fingers slowly from Tony's cheeks to his mouth. His. Fucking. Mouth. ''But they do not allow me to feel your skin. Is it soft? I wonder. I would like to know.'' Tony looked down right flabbergasted at this point.

Holly Jesus, Mary and Joseph! Steve had been right! The guy was hitting on Tony! His Tony!

''Son of a!'' Steve growled as he punched the door open and raced to rip Tony away from Iron Man's grip. He smashed Tony possessively against his chest. Steve, in a far away corner of his mind, knew he was being completely ridiculous. But honestly? Right now, he was too fucking pissed to care.

''Let go of mister Stark, Captain America. He is mine.''

''Shut up!'' Steve spit back and stole a quick glance down at Tony. Tony still looked completely dumbfounded, which confused Steve. Initial surprise was understandable, but he did not understand why Tony seemed so thrown off, especially considering how Iron Man had been acting. Wasn't it obvious that he'd try to come onto him at some point?

''No...'' Tony muttered dumbly. This caught both his and Iron Man's attention. ''There's... there's a failure somewhere. Iron Man, you're not supposed to...'' He trailed off.

Steve blinked, his grip subconsciously loosening around Tony. What? Failure?

''I know what his best for you, mister Stark. It is my primary purpose.'' Iron Man stated – which confused Steve even more... and also made him more pissed. Who did he think he was? ''Now, Captain America. Let go or I will have to harm you.'' At this, Tony seemed to panic and quickly wiggled out of Steve's loose embrace. Steve tried to grip him again but Tony was too fast.

''Iron Man,'' Tony started, walking slowly towards the armour. ''We have to go back in the workshop. Right now.''

''No. You will-''

''-What's the meaning of this?'' Steve exclaimed, utterly confused and angry by what was going on. Both Tony and Iron Man turned towards him.

''Here is not a good place to talk.'' Iron Man stated then extended his arm towards the nearest wall. He shot a powerful laser beam which pierced through two rooms before making an opening to the outside.

''Seriously?!'' Tony cried out. ''Shit this-woah!'' Iron Man quickly picked up Tony in his arms and flew right off towards the wholes he had just made. Steve sprinted off after him, cursing and screaming for Iron Man to let go of Tony. Predictably, Iron Man's armour was much faster than Steve. The soldier turned on his heels and wasted no time to go to the the underground hangar where the Quinjets were, grabbing his shield on the way. He flew at full speed, knowing he had no time to lose if he wanted to catch up to the armour. He still tried to keep a safe distance between them so Iron Man would not detect his presence and fire at him.

Iron Man finally landed on a deserted island.

Holy shit, what was he planning to do to Tony?!

He had to brake that safe distance now to land on the island. Iron Man saw him soon after and started to shoot at him. He did his best to evade the projectiles but ended up getting one of the wings damaged.

He managed to land without dying, which was awesome.

Steve burst out of the Quinjet which was half on fire, though not without sending an emergency message to the rest of the team. (Though the huge explosions and holes on the walls were probably enough to alert them.)

OoOoO

''I-If Steve's dead, I swear...'' Tony chocked out, pearl-like tears at the corner of his eyes, half from fear for Steve's well-being, half for being chocked in a firm grip on his neck by Iron Man.

''He is better off dead. He was an obstacle between us. Listen, Tony, you must join me.'' Tony stared, dumbfounded at the words.

''J-Join you... what-''

''Let go of him!'' Tony turned, relied instantly overwhelming him when he saw Steve running towards him. Steve only seemed to have minor injuries from the crash. He _did _design the Quinjet to be as secure as possible, and this _was_ Captain America we were talking about, but he couldn't help but worry about him.

''Steve!'' He chocked out, unable to contain himself. He saw Iron Man raising his arm towards the captain, no doubt to use his laser blasts again. ''Look out!'' He screamed as the armour fired. Steve used his shield to deflect the laser. Tony sighed in relief again.

''He's really annoying.'' Iron Man said as he finally let go of Tony, who coughed violently to regain his breath. ''I guess I will have to kill him before I can make you mine.'' Tony stared at his armour. He had never been scared of his weapons like he was of Iron Man at that moment.

''How... how did it turn out like this?'' He whispered to himself.

Iron Man and Steve instantly engaged in combat. If this went on... Steve might...

He had no choice, he had to use it.

''Emergency over-ride, passcode omega omega epsilon nine!'' Tony screamed out. The armour stopped. So did Steve, visibly confused. Then, the armour turned to him. ''What?!'' Tony exclaimed. He wasn't supposed to be able to move!

''I took the liberty to delete that function, mister Stark.'' That armour said. ''It seemed useless.''

''No way!'' Tony fell to his knees, shaking with fear and disbelief.

Steve and the armour resumed their fight and Tony could not feel more useless than he felt now. He had nothing now... no way to stop the monster he had created. Why did it always to have to be like this? Why did everything he build -even his precious armour, the only thing he thought would finally repent him for the weapons he had designed in the past- end up destroying... killing...

Their fight was getting more and more violent. Steve was getting tired, which was his main disadvantage against the armour which could not tire out. Tony could only watch; the only thing that gave him strength was the armour, after all. He tried to get up and stop the armour, but he -or Steve- would only push him away.

''Leave!'' Steve cried to him when he pushed him again. ''Get somewhere safe! Don't worry-'' He cried out as he threw his shield while evading a laser blast. ''-I've got his.'' He said to Tony, then turned back to the armour.

''Take this, you sick bastard!'' Steve exclaimed as he threw his shield again. This time, he managed to get a hit, and right on the faceplate too!-

-Wait...

''What the-!'' Both Steve and Tony stared as the faceplate flew away to reveal an holographic, male face.

''How did this happen?'' Tony muttered to himself, rising to his feet. Steve's shield, as it always did, flew back to him. The soldier did not let surprise throw him off, though, he quickly threw it again. Iron Man, however, caught it in his hand, stopping its deadly trajectory. Steve's and Tony's eyes grew wide.

''Play time is over.'' The armour declared before throwing the shield back at Steve. Time seemed to freeze for Tony. He could not stand this any longer. He could not stand watching his armour hurting Steve like this... and being unable to do anything. If he couldn't fight, then he would at least protect Steve. He jumped in front of Steve, taking the impact of the shield on himself. There was a loud braking noise as Tony was propelled back against Steve, both falling on the ground a few metres away.

OoOoO

It actually took Steve a few seconds to understand what happened. Everything was dead silent. He was on the ground, with Tony on top of him. And Tony wasn't moving.

''Tony!'' Steve panicked, hurriedly -though still gently- moving Tony off him and rising to his knees to look at him. There wasn't any blood, but Tony looked incredibly pale and he was barely breathing. Steve tore Tony's T-shirt open to look for the injure the hit had caused.

''What... is that?'' In Tony's chest was some sort of machine... it was exactly like what the armour had in its chest too. Tony's reactor, however, was broken and did not emit any light. Steve stared, utterly stupefied, then looked over at Tony's face.

''S-Steve...'' Tony whispered feebly, looking paler and paler by the second. ''I'm sorry... I lied to you...'' Tears started to form in Tony's eyes. Steve regained his senses at the sight. He shook his head in a negative and cupped Tony's face with his hands.

''It doesn't matter! Tony, you have to tell me how to fix this... tell me!'' The tears fell, landing on Steve's hands.

''You can't.'' Tony breathed out, then, weakness taking over him, lost consciousness.

''Tony! Tony, wake up!'' Steve screamed, panicked.

''Mister... Stark?'' Steve gasped then turned to the armour. He had completely forgotten about it. He stayed then, frozen into place, at lost and not knowing what to do. But the armour wasn't moving either. Steve stared at the expression the holographic face was showing. Steve knew it was reflecting his own: despair, worry, fear, denial... He watched, speechless, as the armour knelt by Tony's side, opposite to Steve. The armour looked down at Tony's lifeless figure, then looked up at Steve.

''We can save him.'' The armour said simply. Steve stared, hope building up within him. Heart beating hard, Steve watched as the armour took out the reactor and threw it away.

''Wait, you'll kill him!'' Steve panicked, but was instantly silence when the armour held up its hand to silence him.

''The rest is up to you. I'm counting on you, Steve Rogers.'' The armour said, then took out its own reactor. With the last milliseconds of residual energy left in him, Iron Man stretched its hand containing the reactor towards Steve. The holographic face disappeared. The armour stopped moving and stayed there, knelt, arm stretched and completely immobile.

Steve stared down at the reactor then, cursing himself for not acting more quickly, took it from the unmoving armour and plugged it inside Tony's chest.

The reaction was almost instantaneous. Tony's eyes shut wide open and sat up, coughing to regain his breath. Steve, unable to contain his relief and happiness, gathered Tony into a gentle and protective embrace.

''Thank God!'' He whispered into Tony's hair. The latter began to calm down and relax in Steve's embrace. Steve looked down at Tony and their eyes met. Steve smiled down at him. His smile widened when Tony blushed and looked away, visibly embarrassed. Tony's eyes fell on the empty armour. Steve knew Tony had already understood what happened, so he did not explain. They stayed like this for a long moment, simply looking at the unmoving armour in silence and with mixed feelings. Then, Steve felt Tony starting to wiggle out of his arms. He certainly wouldn't allow Tony to escape now, so before Tony had the time to do anything, Steve secured his shield on his back and swiftly moved his arms around Tony and picked him up bridal style.

''Hey, I'm not some girl!'' Tony protested, vainly trying to wiggle out of Steve's grip. The truth was, Tony was too tired to do anything -thought he'd never admit it- and Steve knew it. He'd be a fool not to take advantage of that.

Steve carried Tony to the beach, where it would be easier for the team to find them. He gently sat Tony on the warm sand before sitting beside him. Steve looked attentively over Tony. He still looked dazed and tired, but his skin and regained some of its healthy bronze colour and there seemed to be no more than a few minor scratches on his body. Steve let his eyes be fixed on the reactor for a few seconds and what it implied... then on his torn shirt. He slipped his hands under the fabric onto Tony's shoulders and let them slide down along the man's arms to take what was left of the shirt off. Steve secretly rejoiced in Tony's reaction; he stared at him, wide eyed and flushed, goosebumps emerging under Steve's touch.

''Uh... w-what...'' Tony said dumbly. Steve only smiled then unbuttoned his own shirt. ''Wow... Wait, Steve... uh...''

''What is it?'' Steve chuckled, helping Tony putting on the plaid shirt. The fabric was thick enough that it would hide the reactor and the light it emitted perfectly.

''Nothing.'' Tony said quietly and looked down, blush darkening and looking perfectly embarrassed. Steve's smiled widened. This was perfect. He could tell Tony needed just a little more convincing, then he would be his for sure. Before that, though, Steve's priority was to take Tony to safety, to the Mansion, where he could rest. He hoped the team would get here soon... what was taking them so long?

''Steve... the truth is... I'm Iron Man.'' Steve looked into Tony's eyes, confused.

''But... that thing there...'' Steve trailed off. Tony looked away for a second, ashamed, then back to Steve.

''Up until this point, I've always been the one piloting the armour during battle. I created an AI so that it could control itself and appear beside me so I could keep my identity a secret... I tried to improve it... to make it autonomous so it could completely replace me, but...'' Tony paused, sighing. ''I failed.'' Steve did not know what to say to this... This confession was the last thing he had expected, but now that he knew, it made a lot more sense. ''I'm sorry, Steve. I kept this from you... and the team.'' Tony added the last part quickly. Steve smiled and shook his head.

''It's okay. You had your reasons... a lot of heroes want to keep their identity a secret. It's only understandable when you have people you want to protect.'' _Pepper especially would be an easy target for any enemy of Iron Man's. _Steve thought.

''Thanks.'' Tony smiled, then looked down at the plaid shirt he was wearing. ''You didn't need to do this for me... I might as well tell the rest of the team.'' Tony pondered half to himself.

''You should wait until you're rested, until your mind's clear so you won't make hasty decisions.''

''I guess you're right.'' Tony chuckled. ''No need to rush.''

OoOoO

It actually took another fifteen minutes until the team arrived in another Quinjet to pick them up. Apparently, an alien invasion happened in New York almost immediately after the armour, Steve and Tony had left the mansion. Only the Black Widow and Hawkeye were in the Quinjet; the rest of the team was still finishing up with the aliens. Talk about unlucky.

It seemed like he had fallen asleep during the flight back home, because when Tony woke up, he was in his bed. As in, his real bed and not the crappy little thing that was in his lab, when he didn't even have the energy to go upstairs. Tony sat up, sighing heavily. This whole thing had been a disaster. The worst of it all was that Steve had been dragged into this; he had almost killed him. He hated himself for that.

The thought reminded him he was still wearing Steve's shirt. It was warm and smelled like him. Without thinking, Tony grabbed the collar and brought it up to his nose so he could take a deeper breath.

''How are you feeling?'' Tony gasped and let go of the collar instantly. He looked towards the door to see none other than Steve himself. Tony was horrified to see the smug look on Steve's face; Steve had seen what he had just done, there was no doubt about it. Tony cursed himself mentally for his carelessness, while he regained his composure and tried to act as if nothing happened. Maybe Steve would ignore it.

''I'm feeling great thanks.'' Tony replied smoothly, but could not bring himself to look directly at Steve._ Shit, what the fuck is wrong with me?_ He felt a heavy weight slightly tilt the mattress beside him. He turned to see Steve sitting beside him, and his smirk had not disappeared. If anything, it had gotten worse.

''I took your pants off before putting you to bed. I hope you don't mind. They were covered in dirt and sand, so I figured you'd be more comfortable without them.''

''It's fine.'' Tony answered quickly, realizing it was true. Under the covers, all he had on were his boxers. He felt more and more embarrassed and vulnerable. He wished he could punch Steve in the face, but he knew he could never bring himself to do that, and that angered him even more. Steve's power over him was growing by the day.

''Mind if I take my shirt back now?'' Steve was definitely teasing him. That mother fucker. This time, though, he couldn't get angry, couldn't shoot a snarky comment back like he usually did. He could only feel more embarrassed and stupid.

''Uh... sure.'' He avoid looking at Steve still, and started unbuttoning the shirt. He hadn't even unfastened the first button when Steve caught his hands to stop him. That finally made him look up to Steve's eyes. Tony stared, then blinked, not believing what he was seeing in those eyes. That twinkle; he had seen it before in other people's eyes. He was very familiar with it and what it meant... but he could not be seeing this... not in Steve's eyes... not while looking at him... right?

''I'll do it.'' Steve said huskily. The tone of his voice made Tony's breathing stop completely. He continued to stare, in silence, as Steve unbutton his shirt. Steve's eyes never left his, which made Tony feel incredibly warm and excited. Then suddenly, he felt Steve's hands on his chest, making their way onto his nipples.

''Woah! W-wait!'' Tony stuttered, pushing Steve's hands away. ''What the fuck?'' He cried out, cursing his voice for sounding so weak and shaky. Steve's expression suddenly turned very serious, and he caught Tony's hands solidly in his to keep him from moving. Tony's breath stopped again. His heartbeat had accelerated to a ridiculously fast pace and he was starting to feel dizzy.

''Tony... Listen to me.'' Tony tried to focus on Steve's eyes. ''Why are you pushing me away? Is it because you don't want it, or is it because you're scared? Think about it.''

''Scared?'' Tony breathed out dumbly.

''Scared because you _like_ it. Because you're _excited_.'' Tony continued to stare, unable to say anything. Steve gently laid him on his back. Tony knew that Steve knew the answer already, and that just made his heart beat faster. Steve looked down at him with that look in his eyes which made Tony regain some confidence. He finally gathered up enough courage to respond.

''You know what I told you before? That I wouldn't mind if I felt attracted?'' Tony asked and waited for Steve to nod to continue. ''Well...'' Tony trailed off, looking for the right words and feeling a little embarrassed again. ''I don't think I could be attracted to any other man than you.'' Steve gave him a wide, happy smile.

''That's _exactly_ what I wanted to hear.'' Steve whispered into his ear before capturing his lips in a languorous, hungry kiss. Tony moaned into it, feeling his cock erect when Steve forced his tongue into his mouth. He couldn't even move; Steve was still holding his hands firmly over his head and his heavy weight kept the rest of his body immobile._ Holy shit holy shit holy shit holy shit_... Was all Tony could think as the man above him started nibbling and sucking at his neck greedily. _When the hell did Steve learn to do that?_ He thought vaguely to himself, letting out a rather loud and embarrassing moan. He then felt One of the blond man's hands travel down his body, then slipping inside his boxers, going directly for Tony's hard cock. Tony gasped and moaned as the other stroke him. The feeling was so different from a woman's hand. Steve's was so much bigger, warmer and rougher, giving Tony sensations he had never felt before in his life. Steve sat up, looking down at him with burning eyes that made him feel weak, but warm with desire. Both the blond's hands grabbed the elastic band of his boxers, and with a single, swift move, stripped him completely of the article. He was now naked -save for the half discarded plaid shirt- and completely at Steve's mercy. He held in his breath, wondering what Steve would do next, already trembling with anticipation. The shivering only got worse when he felt Steve's hands slowly but firmly stroking his inner thighs, gradually making their way to his erected member. He spread his legs further apart to leave the other man more room, but it did not seem to have the desired effect. Instead of being encouraged, Steve stopped moving entirely.

''Steve?'' Tony asked worriedly, hoping Steve hadn't changed his mind. Steve looked straight back at him, suddenly looking very determined.

''Let's go to my room.''

''Huh?'' Tony blinked, thrown off by the random change of plans. ''Seriously? What a mood k—woah!'' Before he could even finish his sentence, Steve quickly scooped him up and threw him over his broad should, holding his legs with one arm and putting the other hand securely on his ass. ''Put me the fuck down, Rogers!'' Tony growled, very -sexually- frustrated and confused by Steve's crazy behaviour. However, the latter completely ignored him and walked off to the door. Tony continued to protest loudly, trying -in vain- to wiggle out of Steve's solid grip.

''I can walk! And I am not going out there naked like this!'' He continued to be ignored, but fortunately, no one crossed their path, which was quite short anyway; Steve's room was only a couple of steps away from his. Without ceremony, Steve entered his room and threw Tony onto his back, on his bed. At that exact moment, Tony realized how fast his heart was beating and how much his cock was aching with need. The way he was being manhandled so easily by Steve... _Holy fucking shit..._ Tony sat up ungraciously, and his eyes widened as he saw Steve looking intensely at him while he unbuckled his belt. Tony swallowed.

''Steve... oh god Steve I am so... incredible turned on right now.'' _Definitely not a mood killer,_ Tony admitted to himself after all. Steve only smirked in response and continued to undress. Tony moaned longingly, then, unable to wait any longer, started to stroke himself. ''Hmm...''

''Yeah, that's it. Give me a show.'' Tony's cheeks burned up at Steve's low tone and he slightly quickened his pace, encouraged by his new lover's words. The latter was now only in his boxers. Although Tony couldn't see Steve's equipment, he was still quite impressed by the huge bump stretching the grey fabric. The taller man slowly walked to one of the small tables beside the bed and opened the drawer to take the lube out. If that's why Steve had brought him here, Tony thought, they could have stayed in his room. Tony decided not to dwell on it, he really, really couldn't care less at the present.

''Come here, hurry.'' Tony moaned shamelessly, trying to resist the urge to go faster; he didn't want to come too early. Steve knelt in front of Tony, who spread his legs to give him more space to settle in. The blond man poured a generous amount of lube in his hands and took over for Tony. The later groaned and threw his arms around Steve's neck, kneeling up a bit so he could kiss his partner. Now that Steve was stripped of his shirt, he could finally explore that perfectly toned body with his hands freely. Under his fingers, Tony could feel every hard muscle; the skin was warm and very addictive. _Oh God... _Tony would have never guessed he would get so worked up and excited for anyone, much less a man. Steve's hands on him were literally sinful, squeezing, fondling and stroking just right so he could drive him completely out of his mind. He felt hot and sweaty, his legs were barely supporting his weight, but he kept on kissing the blond, never able to get enough of him.

''Where... did you learn to do that?'' Tony asked breathlessly. ''I thought...'' he continued, panting and trying to make sense of what he wanted to say before uttering it. ''40's boys were-hm... real prudes. Or you at least.''

''On the Internet.'' Steve replied simply, obviously trying to control himself. Tony blinked.

''Wait... you watch gay porn?'' Tony looked at him, dumbfounded.

''I hope you're not complaining.'' Steve chuckled, giving Tony a particularly naughty squeeze.

''Hnnn... No, not at all.'' Tony moaned loudly. He resumed his kissing and Steve quickened his pace and tightened his grip on the -physically- older man's member. The latter gasped out in surprised, contracted his muscles in his lower body and dig his nails into Steve's back, desperately trying not to come. ''Steve, Steve, you've got to- hnn slow down aah—I'm gonna!''

He was ignored yet again; it seemed like Steve was even more greedy and selfish than himself when it came to sex... which was saying something. Soon, his whole body was subject of intense tremors. He buried his face in the crook of Steve's neck to muffle his cries, then came after just another few strokes. Steve continued to touch him, using Tony's come as additional lube to make his caresses smoother and more slippery, taking obvious pleasure in fondling with his slowly softening cock. If it were biologically possible, just that would have made him hard again.

''Om my _God_! Steve, what are you doing?'' Tony panicked and gasped, cheeks instantly setting on fire when he felt on of Steve's hands shift to his ass, now caressing up and down along the cleft of his ass and teasing his entrance along the way. ''You're planning to_ fuck_ me?''

''Yeah.'' Steve breathed on his ear. ''So hard you won't walk for days.'' That immediately shut Tony up; he hated to admit it, but he hadn't thought they'd be doing it already. It also hadn't occurred to him that he'd be the one getting it. He never thought he'd tell himself that, but he had actually been pretty fucking naive. This whole gay thing -or Steve-gay thing- was definitely sudden and new to him, and he had been constantly thrown off by his own feelings and desires since the beginning. Now, he was trembling and wet and dripping with sweat, lube and come; his very own come which Steve was actually using to tease his asshole. This was crazy, but crazy hot.

''Ready?'' Steve warned. Tony only nodded against his neck in response, not trusting his voice at the moment. He braced himself for Steve's first finger. It went in pretty smoothly, so Steve did not waste time and added another. With two fingers, Tony was already feeling the stretch of his hole. He bit on his lip, trying to contain any embarrassing noise that was building inside him. After some minutes of scissoring, Steve added a third, then later a fourth finger. Tony could contain himself no longer; he groaned and sobbed loudly against Steve's shoulder, viciously torn between pleasure and pain. Steve apologized and tried to calm him with smoothing words. It seemed to take an eternity for the pain to finally subside completely. Tony didn't know how long Steve had been fingering him, but now, he felt only pleasure, which was constantly building up when Steve finally felt confident enough to quicken and deepen his fingers without hurting him. Stronger, sweet tickling waves of warmth invaded his groin. Even the wet, slippery sounds Steve's thrusting fingers were making were driving Tony crazy. He started thrusting his hole back onto Steve's fingers, seeking more of the wonderful sensations he was feeling.

''So perfect.'' Steve _growled_. ''All wet and wiling for me.'' Tony moaned at those words and his cock twitched with excitement. That was when he actually realized he was hard again. Tony was definitely going to lose patience.

''I'm ready! I'm ready, Steve. Please, fuck me now. I want it so bad.'' He continued to sob and repeat it desperately: _fuck me, fuck me_... Tony hadn't known he could be _this_ shameless. He had always prided himself in being in cool and confident when it came to sex; _he_ was usually the one driving others crazy... But this, what Steve was doing to him... it was incredible.

It looked like Steve was having a hard time keeping his composure too; his fingers were thrusting him deep and hard, twisting in all directions and no longer caring for rhythm. He stopped when Tony's moans and pants were getting to hectic; he didn't want Tony to come early this time. The sudden loss made Tony sob louder still. He was confused and trying to regain some sense and breath. He brushed up some sweat off his forehead, closing his eyes. When he opened his eyes again, Steve had taken off his boxers, revealing a very hard, very big cock. It was actually proportionate to Steve's body, and Steve was _huge_, so that was saying something. Tony's breath caught up in his throat. He was suddenly feeling a bit scared. It was going to hurt like hell, he could tell.

''G-get it nice and wet, okay? It'll be better for you.'' Steve breathed out, obviously a little overwhelmed as well. Tony was glad he was having that effect on him. He had felt way too vulnerable since the beginning. He nodded and crawled down to Steve's cock. He knew that with anyone else, he would felt angry and humiliated. But fuck, with Steve, he was actually totally okay with being a cock hungry bitch.

''_Shit!_'' Steve cursed loudly when the brown haired man leaned in to squeeze the base of his cock with both his hand. Tony then started lewdly, shamelessly licking the tip of his cock. Steve almost fucked back when the smaller man took him into his mouth. Tony's mouth was stretched and tight around him and he could barely go halfway down his cock, but that made Steve all the more turned on. He was so big in Tony's mouth that the latter couldn't even swallow his saliva. Instead, it dripped along his cock as Tony moved up and down around it. Steve's mind was going blank. He buried his hands in Tony's hair, pulling so he could relief some stress and desperately try not to fuck too deep or too hard into Tony's mouth. The sounds Tony was making, the tight, warm, wet feeling around his cock... He couldn't even control his own groans. Steve had overestimated his capacity to control himself. Because despite everything, this was still his fist time and he knew he wouldn't be able to last much longer. He had to use and tease Tony, and Tony only, as much as possible if he wanted this experience to last. With this in mind, he reluctantly pulled his cock out of Tony's mouth, who coughed slightly, finally able to breath normally. With trembling hands, he reached down under his bed and pulled out a bag.

''I'll show you why I wanted us to come here.'' Steve panted, emptying the bag on the bed. Tony blushed furiously as he looked at the content: All kinds of dildos, butt plugs and other toys, brand new and still in their original wrapping. ''I want to use these on you.'' Steve admitted with blush. Tony knew that blush; it was the kind of blush a man had on when he was drunk.

''What?'' Tony exclaimed, beat-red and completely thrown off. Steve truly _was _a greedy partner. ''Not now...'' Tony whined,. ''Please Steve, I can't wait. I want _you_ inside me!'' Steve bit his lip, trying to find a way to convince Tony. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't fuck him yet. Not only would he hurt Tony, but he needed to calm down a bit. He'd come as soon as he'd enter Tony otherwise. He picked a dildo and showed it to Tony.

''Just this one... I need to stretch you some more. This is a better transition than my fingers.'' Tony looked away, then glanced down at Steve's cock. He had to admit what the blond said was true. The dildo seemed indeed to be a good prepping size. It was fairly big -bigger than his own cock- but still smaller than Steve's. Instead of replying with words, Tony simple turned around, away from Steve, and positioned himself on all fours, probing his ass up in submission.

This was one of Steve's fantasies finally coming true, having Tony offering himself so beautiful, asshole red from stretching and already dripping with lube and Tony's own come, which was slowly going down his firm inner thighs. Steve actually forgot himself while staring. He shook his head to regain his senses and hurriedly unwrapped the dildo. It was a fairly simple silicone dildo, but what had made Steve choose it was that there was a button he could press on its plastic handle that made it pour out white, opaque lube. He took the toy, teased Tony's whole who moaned and whined at the sensation, then tested the special option by pressing the button. Indeed, some thick white lotion poured out generously and dripped along Tony's crack and testicles.

''Hhmm.. oh my _God_... Steve, stop teasing me_ please_!'' Tony's moans were simply delicious to Steve and he didn't think he would ever get tired of hearing them. For once, Steve decided to listen to Tony's begs and slowly started to penetrate him with the toy. Tony instantly hid his face in his pillow to muffle the sounds that were coming out. He was gripping tightly at the pillow. Steve took it as a sign and slowed down a bit, letting Tony more time to adjust. He could see Tony contract his hole around the toy out of reflex.

''You need to relax, Tony. It only gonna hurt more if you don't.'' Steve used his free hand to caress the dark-haired man's ass cheeks to help him ease and relax. After some time, Steve finally got the toy deep inside up to the tilt -before the plastic handle started- gradually using the button here and there along the way to make Tony's hole as silk as possible. He started to pull back, then push in again at a slow, gently pace. The fake-come was overflowing from Tony's ass when he moved; he might have used to much, but it was worth it since Tony hadn't complained to much about the pain. It still took Tony quite some time before he finally asked him to go faster. Steve realized how much time it took a virgin -for anal sex at least, in Tony's case- to adjust. He knew that in the videos he watched the porn stars often pretended to be virgins for the sake of the scenario, but he was only now truly realizing how different it was from reality. Tony finally started to truly relax around the toy and the sensations were getting better and better; Steve could tell from the moans he was letting out.

''Aah... ahnn... Ha-Harder.'' Tony begged, legs trembling under the blond man's sweet ministrations. ''Hurry... I need it. Please!'' Steve could not resist such a beautiful request and did as told. He quickened and hardened his thrusts and, after a short while, moved his other hand from Tony's ass to his wet cock so he could palm him at the same time. Tony's response was instantaneous: he loud out a loud moan and started to pant harder. He also pushed his ass back against the toy and spread his legs wider. When Steve started squeezing his cock harder, Tony could feel his ball getting overly sensitive, signalling Tony he'd come soon.

''Aah hnnn I- uhhh I'm gonna-'' Steve instantly let go. Steve would make sure that next time Tony came, it would be when his cock was deep inside him. He decided to put his hand back on Tony ass and grabbed the left cheek firmly so he could make harder and steadier thrusts. Tony's skin turned red under Steve's fingers. It would probably leave marks.

Steve was literally fascinated by how easily the toy now slid in and out of Tony's hole. He doubled in force with thrusts, to the point where Tony had to steady his hands on the headboard so he could hold still. Steve's fist, placed firmly around the base of the toy, was hitting hard against Tony's entrance, the skin near it also turning a furious shade of red because of the abusive slaps his fist were making. Each thrust was hitting dead on Tony's prostate. Steve could tell from the loud and breathy moans Tony was literally screaming out at each impact. Tony's hard cock was bouncing back and forth with each of Steve's thrust, the member slamming pretty hard against Tony's stomach where some precome stuck to. Before long, the moans were getting high and desperate enough that Steve knew Tony was near his limit again. It was time to stop.

As soon as Steve took pulled out the toy from Tony's dripping hole, the latter's arms gave in and Tony collapsed on the mattress, panting and shaking all over. Tony started sobbing loudly, but they weren't like those needy, whiny sobs Tony had let out before. Tony, Steve suddenly realized, was actually _crying_. Utterly panicked, Steve quickly gathered Tony up in his arms in a warm, soothing embrace. His heart sank at the sigh of Tony's tightly shut eyes from which hot tears were flowing abundantly. He gently stroke stroke his hair and whispered gently into Tony's ear to calmly ask what was wrong. Within him though, Steve was sick worried he had hurt Tony. The smaller, trembling man wrapped his arms around Steve's neck tightly and, after some sniffs and hiccups, he was finally able to speak up.

''P-please... Steve... let me come... I need it so bad.'' Managed to weakly get out. ''You won't let me...'' Steve sighed heavily in relief. He felt bad from always keeping Tony from coming at the last minute, but he was still happy he hadn't been to hard on him and hurt him. He cupped Tony's face so their eyes could finally meet.

''So cute...'' Steve couldn't help but say. Tony did look absolutely adorable with his flushed cheeks, his dark shining eyes -from the tears- and his sweaty dark hair framing his flawless face. He wipped away the older man's tears and gently sat him against the headboard. He let Tony calm down a few seconds. Tony, while he did that, actually felt mortified at his behaviour. He vaguely wondered if that is why he had always had an unsteady sex life. He wondered if it was because this -what Steve was doing to him- was the only thing that could truly satisfy him. That he was, in fact, truly homosexual. But Tony also felt, deep within him, that Steve himself was the ultimate reason why he was unable to control himself.

During that time, Steve also contemplated Tony's beautiful face. Tony's perfect features were also very expressive. Steve kind of regretted being unable to see it up until this point. He wouldn't made the same mistake twice, though. When Tony finally regained his composure, he seized the man's firm thighs solidly in his hands, spread them open and scooped Tony up a bit so he could position himself properly and align his cock at Tony's entrance. Tony, in turn, placed his hands solidly on Steve's shoulders to ensure the steadiness of this new position. He bit his lip, bracing himself for Steve's bigger member.

Steve slowly entered his lover, grunting lowly at the overwhelming sensation. The tightness, wetness and the heat was almost too much. He had to stop for a moment before resuming the penetration. Finally, he was able to reach the base of his cock fairly smoothly; the prepping had been very efficient. Panting, Steve looked intensely at Tony, not wanting to miss a single fragment of Tony's expressions. The latter was tense and clenching around him. He was obviously also overwhelmed. He was digging his nails into Steve's skin, but the latter didn't mind. The look of on Tony's face was more than worth it. The poor man seemed confused, dazed, flushed and slutty all at once. Biting his lip, sweating and looking at him with blown pupils, Steve though Tony looked out of this world and it took every ounce of his self control not to pound into Tony like a wild animal right this moment.

''M-move.'' Tony moaned, twitching with desire and clenching teasingly around Steve's thick cock. Steve gladly obeyed and started a sweet tempo. Tony pushed his back and head against the cushioned headboard, almost delirious from the pleasure. ''Yeah... hm yeah... Fuck me Steve. Fuck me hard.''

If there had been any to beginning with, any trace of shame disappeared Tony when the blond had started to move. Seeing as Tony did not seem to be feeling any pain, Steve quickly made his thrusts faster and more powerful. He was going to come soon, he knew, so he would make the most of it. He continued to pace up rapidly, literally slamming into Tony with violent force, headboard hitting the wall with loud bangs every time. He was spreading Tony's legs open to the max so he could burry his cock as deep as possible. If Tony was feeling pain from the stretching, he certainly didn't let it show. Steve was actually really impressed by how flexible his lover was. Steve's growls and grunts were getting as loud as Tony's cries.

''S-Steve, I'm gonna-!'' This time, Steve did not interrupt. Tony let out a high-pitched moan and came all over his and Steve's stomachs. He fell limp in Steve's strong embrace while the latter continued to pound violently into him, still hitting his prostate every time. He buried his face in the crook of Steve's neck, trying to contain his sobs again.

Steve moved both his hands up to Tony's ass, each grabbing a cheek and spreading them open to gain some more depth. He was still trying to last a long as possible, but he, too, was reaching his limits. Tony wrapped his arms around his neck and with a final, powerful thrust, Steve slammed Tony against the headboard to push harder and came deep inside him. He continued to pound until he was completely milked out, then finally relaxed against Tony. He moved one of his arm above Tony's head so he wouldn't crush his lover with his weight, but did not pull out of Tony's hole, loving the sensation too much to end it now. They looked at each other silently, taking some time to catch their breath. When they finally gathered enough energy to do it, they smiled and kissed each other tenderly.

OoOoO

It had taken a lot of willpower for them -especially Tony- to get up and clean themselves. Steve, eager and recovering quickly because of the serum, had actually tried to nuzzle and sweet talk Tony into a round two, but the latter protested firmly, too tired and too aching. So Steve had to settle for a blow job in the shower instead. Not that he was complaining, since he had not gotten a 'real' one earlier.

They decided to regain Tony's room since the bed there was dry and clean. They stayed there in silence for a long time, Steve wrapped tightly around Tony.

The dark haired man looked at the blond's peaceful expression for a long time, debating whether or not he should say what he had wanted to say since they had done it.

''Steve?''

''Hm?'' Steve opened his eyes to look back at Tony.

''I...'' Tony flushed and hesitated again. ''I think I love you.'' Steve offered him a wide smile and a deep kiss in response, then:

''I love you too.''


End file.
